vampirediariesfandomcom-20200223-history
Between the Devil and the Deep Blue Sea/Transcript
Previously on The Originals :VINCENT: When the spell is over, you got to get away from each other, and you have to stay away from Hope. We got water turned into blood. We got snakes fleeing the river. If the Mikaelsons come together, it will signal darkness like we've never known. Now, if there's anybody who can cause the collapse of New Orleans, it's Klaus Mikaelson. :IVY: This isn't about Klaus at all. It's about his daughter. Hope Mikaelson will be our downfall. :HOPE: Oh, my God. Henry. :ELIJAH: I'm not going anywhere with you. :KLAUS: We are your family. :ELIJAH: I don't care about any of you. Elijah Mikaelson is dead. :KLAUS: I may need your help waking her up. Hope was boasting about a cloaking spell, a sleeping spell. Hayley? Where is she? :FREYA: Oh, my God. :KLAUS: I'll find your mother, and I swear... I'll return her to you. French Quarter :VINCENT: (voiceover) New Orleans is a survivor. She's faced down countless tragedies: fires, floods, war. Where another city would buckle, New Orleans turns misery into magic. And each year, the greatest tradition of all endures... Mardi Gras. Bayou :VINCENT: (voiceover) In spite of all our differences, the whole city celebrates Carnival season together. :LISINA: David, I like this fabric. :DAVIS: You like it? I think it's good, too. Street :VINCENT: (voiceover) There are more than groups that join the party in the weeks leading up to Fat Tuesday, each krewe more unique than the last. French Quarter :VINCENT: (Voiceover) There's something for everyone. Looking for love or hungry for a good time? There's no better mistress than New Orleans during Mardi Gras, as long as you can stand the heat. :VINCENT: So, what exactly are you implying? :KLAUS: Hope hid her mother with a cloaking spell. Someone found her. That requires a witch. :VINCENT: So that means it was one of mine? I don't think so. :KLAUS: You witches always plead virtue, but if history's to be prologue, you're the most rotten of the bunch. :VINCENT: As soon as Freya told me that Hayley had gone missing, there were a dozen of us witches out there on them streets performing locator spells, trying to find her. Because Hayley is actually a friend to us, okay? Hayley, unlike you, has earned our respect. And out of respect to her, I'm only gonna say this to you one time, Klaus: we had absolutely nothing to do with her disappearance. I promise you that. :KLAUS: A witch's promise is as slippery as snake oil and as effective. You want peace and prosperity? Prove your innocence and find her. Bayou :LISINA: Why would the werewolves take down their own Alpha? :KLAUS: That's a valid question. Perhaps one of your fellow swampmates can shed some light. :DAVID: We are the victims here. A bloodsucker killed Henry just for being a hybrid. :KLAUS: No, you wolves saw the boy as an abomination, as well. Who's to say the same disgust didn't extend to Hayley? A guilty wolf could just point fingers at vampires to cover their tracks. If you didn't take her, I suggest you find out who did. Street :MARCEL: Do you really think my guys would be that stupid? They know that if they even laid a finger on Hayley, they'd be answering to me. :KLAUS: Well, was it you who ordered the vampires to antagonize the wolves and string up that hybrid boy? No. I didn't think so. Perhaps your royal status has wilted along with your marital prospects. :JOSH: All right, all right. Easy. The vampires like Hayley... everyone does. We didn't touch her. :KLAUS: Well, I suggest you amp up your efforts to retrieve her, then. Because if my daughter is not reunited with her mother by sundown,... Bayou :KLAUS: ... then your entire faction will face the wrath of my disappointment. Close proximity of just two Mikaelsons turned rain to blood. French Quarter :KLAUS: Imagine what would happen if I were to turn to my siblings for help. Street :KLAUS: Our little family reunion would cause hellfire to devour us all. TITLE CARD & CREDITS The Abattoir :MARCEL: Compelling NOLA's finest, I see. :KLAUS: If that's the city's finest, then it will wither from its own mediocrity. :MARCEL: Now, what are humans gonna do that the other factions can't? :KLAUS: They have the numbers. I need eyes everywhere. Whoever did this can't hide from me. What? :MARCEL: Mm. Clear eyes, focused demeanor. You know, for Klaus Mikaelson, I'd say you're acting pretty normal. :KLAUS: If you've got a point, Marcel, spit it out. :MARCEL: There's chatter you're unhinged. I'm just making sure you're not poised to do something that we'll all regret. :KLAUS: Well, if the suicidal simpletons who took my daughter's mother return her unharmed, I won't have to do something we'll all regret, will I? :MARCEL: What happened when you went to go visit Elijah in France? :KLAUS: Nothing. He wasn't there. :MARCEL: No? You two didn't come face-to-face? Because last I heard, Hope's picking maggots out of her cafeteria food. :KLAUS: You seem to forget that my other siblings carry this curse. :MARCEL: So this is because Kol and Rebekah had an impromptu reunion? :KLAUS: Well, she's certainly not with you, is she? :MARCEL: This city isn't gonna stand for the kind of retribution you're threatening, and neither am I. :KLAUS: Well, then, I suggest you take all of this as an incentive. letter magically appears in the Abattoir courtyard. New Orleans and Mystic Falls, Virginia (Salvatore Boarding School) :VINCENT: Your brother has got a very interesting approach to motivational speaking. :FREYA: Look, I know there's no love between you two, but as insane as he seems, Klaus's tactics always work. Just ride out his bad mood as best as you can. :VINCENT: Yeah, if he keeps messing with me, I'm gonna show him a bad mood. Tell me, did you make contact? :FREYA: "Make contact"? We talking about my niece or a secret agent? :VINCENT: Freya. I know that this is hard for you to hear, but Ivy's cards predicted that your niece might, in fact, be the devil in disguise, so you cannot be soft on her. :FREYA: She's 15. Her future isn't written in stone. That's why I'm here. To make sure of it. :VINCENT: Good luck. :FREYA: You, too. Salvatore Boarding School (Hope's Bedroom) :HOPE: W-What happened? :FREYA: Uh, oh, no, nothing. Uh, no, your... your father has search parties scouring every inch of the city. We'll find her. :HOPE: I just... When I saw you, I thought that she... yeah. So, wait, if she's still missing, then why are you here? :FREYA: Care package. Thought you could use a taste of home. :HOPE: So you drove all this way to bring me beignets? :FREYA: You know, I figured with everything going on, you could use a friend. :HOPE: Thanks, but I'm really fine. :FREYA: Mm-hmm. You know, I could be wrong, but, um, I think this is the part where you invite me in. :HOPE: Yeah. Yeah. Yeah. :FREYA: Locator spells in ancient languages? Thought you weren't allowed to do magic outside of the classroom. :HOPE: Catch-up reading. I'm trying to make up for being suspended. :FREYA: Mm-hmm. :HOPE: Keep my grades up. I got to get back to work, aunt Freya. :FREYA: Sure. Sure, I mean, I could just leave after an excruciating 11-hour drive to see my only niece. Or... we could get comfy, stuff our faces with deep-fried glory, and you could tell me about that cute boy you had hidden in your room last week. Tremé St. Philip Street Tremé :MARCEL: Have you considered this might be a trap? I could have thirty vampires here in five minutes. I can't help you if you won't let me. :KLAUS: If your assistance requires psychological evaluation, allow me to make this easy for you: psychopath on a mission, no time for chitchat. :MARCEL: Look, you want to shed blood today? Get in line. I care about Hayley, too. So be a dick to everyone else, but watch your tone with me. :KLAUS: We're here. Wait. What do you hear? :MARCEL: Absolutely nothing. :KLAUS: Hmm. :MARCEL: Klaus. Wolfsbane and vervain. the wall, "Freak", "Filth", and "Crossbreed" is written in blood. :KLAUS: She was here. Salvatore Boarding School (Soccer Field) are playing a game of shirts and skins soccer. A witch student uses his telekinesis to hold the ball in midair, though Roman head butts it into the goal. :FREYA: So, which one is he? :HOPE: The hot one that sweats diamond dust. shirtless, waves hi to Hope. She's embarrassed and doesn't wave back. :HOPE: Oh, God. Keep-keep walking. :FREYA: Wait, you're not gonna wave back? :HOPE: No, pretty sure, uh, his ego can handle it. :FREYA: Hey, so... that stuff you were studying earlier. Alchemy of the Iberian Peninsula? Magic of the Middle East? :HOPE: I'm examining regional magic as it relates to sociopolitical and economic statuses. :FREYA: So, what exactly are the sociopolitical implications of breaking powerful cloaking spells? :HOPE: What do you want me to say? My mom's missing. :FREYA: Trying to break every possible spell in those books by yourself would take a thousand years. :HOPE: This is exactly why I didn't want to tell you. And guess what? You and the witches haven't gotten anywhere. I'm coming at it from a different angle. :FREYA: Okay. :HOPE: I'm the one that put the cloaking spell on her in the first place. Maybe I can find a way to lift it without being in the room with her. :FREYA: And the fact that that's never been done in the history of witchcraft isn't going to deter you. :HOPE: I can't just sit around and do nothing. :FREYA: All right, then. Let's get to work. Bayou :GRETA: Why does Marcel have us wasting time trudging through the bayou? :JOSH: Well, you know, technically, you can't waste time if you're immortal. :GRETA: You know what I mean, Josh. This is how we honor Poppy's memory? :JOSH: Okay, look, Marcel wants Klaus out of town ASAP. Finding Hayley makes that happen. Just trust me, okay? Klaus gone is good for everyone. :GRETA: Fair enough. But what about when what's good for everyone isn't good for vampires? I'll head down to the water. :KLAUS: Joshua. And here I thought we were friends. :JOSH: Okay, okay, fine. You caught me bad-mouthing you. But I was bad-mouthing while also doing what you asked, so I'm thinking they kind of cancel each other out, no? The Abattoir (Underground) :JOSH: Oh, wow, a hostage situation. How creative. :KLAUS: You might call it that. I call it gentle encouragement. Now, lovely Colette, be a dear, and enclose your new roommates in a barrier spell. I would so hate for anyone to steal you away. :COLETTE: I won't do magic for you. :KLAUS: Josh, tell her how this goes. Actually, allow me to speak for you. If you don't do as I say, I will hunt down anyone you love, and then blood, gore, screaming, death... I win. Did I do it justice? takes the salt from him and beings her spell. Tremé St. Philip Street Tremé. Holding burning sage, Vincent casts a spell. :VINCENT: Referte mini quid sé te we. Referte mini quid sé te we. Referte mini quid sé te we. Referte mini quid sé te we. Referte mini quid sé te we. Hayley has definitely been in here. I can't sense who took her, but, um, fear is just dripping off the walls. :MARCEL: Are you 100% sure no one in your ranks did this? :VINCENT: I'm 100% sure, are you? :MARCEL: Seven years ago, I would've said absolutely, but now, I seem to be getting more attitude than allegiance. :VINCENT: I'm gonna tell you something, Marcel. I appreciated this city a hell of a lot more when it ran like a democracy and not like a monarchy. Truth be told, none of y'all were missed. :IVY: He took Colette. :VINCENT: What? :IVY: Klaus. He took a member of each faction. Colette, David... Who's one of Lisina's wolves... That vampire who runs Rousseau's... :MARCEL: Josh? :IVY: He said if we don't turn Hayley in by sundown, he'll slaughter them. the house. :VINCENT: It's over and over again. Over and over, it's the exact same story. I give that family the benefit of the doubt, I do magic for them... and then in the end, it's just the same thing. And the only thing that I know right now is that I got to get Colette back. :IVY: You're letting rage drown reason. Look, I get it. Witches do the spells, protect the land, keep the peace, but who looks out for us, right? We all know how the story goes. But that doesn't mean we can risk their lives. If we attempt a rescue, Klaus will kill them all. You know that. :VINCENT: That's the thing: I don't know that. I have absolutely no way of predicting what that man is going to do. When it comes to war, there is absolutely no strategist that is as great as Klaus Mikaelson, but he needs his brother as his co-captain. He's got to have Elijah there to rein him in. I got to get Colette back. :IVY: Then let's ask the cards for guidance, huh? If Klaus steps out of line, we'll be the first to know. Let him out. The Abattoir (Underground) barges into the underground prison, straight for Josh and Klaus; however, his moments are blocked by a barrier spell. :MARCEL: Let him out. Now. :KLAUS: I'm afraid Josh is far more useful in here. :MARCEL: Is that what I'm supposed to tell my guys? Huh? They already think I'm toeing your line. :KLAUS: Your "guys," Marcel. The words scrawled on the wall of that house apply to you just as much as they do me. Freak. Crossbreed. Perhaps that's why the vampires are deaf to your demands, or are you still pretending to be one of them? Those words also apply to your daughter, or did you forget about that? :KLAUS: All of this... is for my daughter. They took Hayley by force. They tied her down like an animal, because she's different, because they were scared of her. See, that's their language. Fear. Now they'll listen. :MARCEL: Josh, I will get you out of here. All right? I promise. :KLAUS: How sentimental. Do your job and deliver my next message. Condemned Property :FREYA: Pretty. In a creepy, "don't get caught alone here at night" kind of way. :HOPE: The Saltzman twins found it, like, two years ago. Pretty sure it's their evil "Mean Girl" lair. :FREYA: Or they share their father's love for the bottle. All right. You want to find your mom, I got to start with how she was taken in the first place. :HOPE: I already told you, I don't know. Someone followed me. :FREYA: Or there was a problem with your cloaking spell. Maybe you missed a step... left a loophole open. :HOPE: No, of course I didn't. :FREYA: Fine. You were followed. Then we retrace every step you took. A deconstructing spell will magnify that the cup of blood in each bowl will give us that. :HOPE: I know how it works, aunt Freya. :FREYA: Don't stop. :HOPE: Dammit. :FREYA: It wasn't enough. :HOPE: It's healing faster than I'm bleeding. Maybe you shouldn't have picked a spell that involved me bleeding out. Which you knew couldn't happen. You don't want to do this spell. :FREYA: Not particularly, no. :HOPE: Why? :FREYA: Because it isn't going to work. If there was even a chance of it working, don't you think one of the hundred powerful New Orleans witches would have thought of it by now? :HOPE: Then why are we wasting time? There's something you're not telling me. Vincent and Ivy think they've learned something. About you. Josh's Loft :LISINA: Good-bye letters? The hell is Klaus trying to prove? :MARCEL: Look, I don't like his methods any more than you do, all right? But let's not lose sight of the goal here. To get Hayley back home safely. :GRETA: Why do we care about Hayley? She's not one of us. :MARCEL: I'm sorry, "us"? Look, I've only seen your face three times in my entire life, all right? So let's not start throwing stones about who's who. :GRETA: You might not know me, but I know you. You're a self-made legend. Marcel Gerard, the vampire with werewolf toxin in his fangs. But perhaps your loyalties aren't what they used to be. :MARCEL: Fangs that will shut you up permanently in less than six seconds if you don't fall in line. :GRETA: It all started when that hybrid killed an innocent vampire. :LISINA: And how did the vampires respond? By murdering him. :GRETA: He was a threat. :LISINA: He was a kid! :MARCEL: What will it take to get you two to understand, huh? If Josh dies because of you two, I will bury you both with him. Now get out there and find her! Lafayette Cemetery :IVY: I used to hear all kinds of wild tales about Vincent Griffith. I could never figure out what was fact and what was fiction. :VINCENT: Well, what did you hear? :IVY: Strong man full of fire. A good friend. Vicious enemy. A great husband. :VINCENT: Whose wife lost her way. :IVY: That's before my time. I don't judge. :VINCENT: I do. I do. Long and short of that is I got us both into some dark magic. I got out of it, she did not. :IVY: I took my ex-husband to a burlesque club on our fifth anniversary. Should I blame myself because he left me for one of the dancers? :VINCENT: Well, how'd you get over that? :IVY: What, the humiliation? The rage? :VINCENT: The grief. :IVY: I tell my friends he was a fool and I'm a strong woman who deserves better. But in truth, I read up on vengeance spells. I cried every night for a year. And then I took up yoga so I could feel beautiful again. :VINCENT: Huh. Oh, man. :IVY: What? :VINCENT: The idea that you would spend so much as a single second feeling like you're anything other than... beautiful... :IVY: This... is fleeting. This needed some self-care. So I let go of my rage, I said some prayers, and now here we are. Shall we? Now. Turn them over. Battle. Cunning. Loss. Klaus is grieving, desperate, but... he's not erratic. He knows if he pushes us, we'll revolt. Hayley will be lost. But Klaus is playing a larger game here. He's... walking a fine line. But he's on the right side of it. For now. The Abattoir :MARCEL: I sent your hotline squad back to the precinct, where they belong. They won't remember a thing. :KLAUS: They were useful, unlike the rest of you. :MARCEL: They were your playthings. And I think you have enough of those in your dungeon. Your good-bye letters didn't do any good. And now, instead of searching, the vampires and the werewolves are back in their corners, paranoid. :KLAUS: It was your motivational speaking that failed, not my letters. :MARCEL: Hey, look, I don't know what happened between you and Elijah. And if he were here, he would know exactly what to say, but he's not. I am. And I'm saying you misplayed this. Let the prisoners go. :KLAUS: You think I should be weak, just give in to my enemy. :MARCEL: If keeping Hayley alive makes you weak, yes. :KLAUS: Don't presume to lecture me. For centuries, I have bent the will of countless fools to do my bidding because they feared me. I know how to protect this family. :MARCEL: This is my family. For the last seven years, I have been a phone call away whenever Hope needed me. I am trying to talk you out of making the biggest mistake of your life. To protect you from yourself. So you don't have to tell Hope that you're the reason that her mother is dead. :KLAUS: He knew! Okay? Elijah knew who he was, and he still told me to leave. I begged him. He didn't want anything to do with any of us. He's gone, Marcellus. He's gone. :MARCEL: I understand. I do. Look, I understand the pain. But you got to move through it, okay? You can't let it cloud your judgment. Not with Hayley's life on the line. small knock is heard at the door and a box appears. :KLAUS: What's in the box? piece of Hayley's skin, her birthmark, is stored within the box. :KLAUS: They mutilated her. Lafayette Cemetery :IVY: Something's changed. The death card. Oh, God, no. The Abattoir :MARCEL: Klaus, wait. They're goading you. :KLAUS: And they will pay. :MARCEL: If you kill those hostages, then what do you think... Klaus, I am telling you right now, I am the only friend you've got. :KLAUS: Marcel, please, I'm going out of my mind here. Look at what they've done to Hayley. I don't do well without Elijah. :MARCEL: Just let me help. The Abattoir (Underground) :COLETTE: If I break the barrier spell, we can get out here and... :JOSH: And then he can make a game out of hunting his prey. Not interested. :DAVID: I bet the three of us could get a jump on him. :JOSH: Said the guy whose last words will be "Oops." :COLETTE: I'm sorry, I can't just sit here and wait to die. releases the boundary spell. Though Klaus appears and rips out David's heart and feeds from Colette, draining of her blood. :JOSH: Klaus, don't do this. sets his sights for Josh, though Vincent appears and saves him. :VINCENT: I warned you, Klaus. All the good people that you've feasted on, all that innocent blood that you've spilled, it's time you gave that back. uses his magic to attack Klaus, first making him cough up the blood he just drank from Colette, then by snapping his neck. :MARCEL: Are you okay? :JOSH: Where the hell were you? You said you'd stop him. :MARCEL: Look, I didn't want any of this. :JOSH: What you wanted w-was to slide back into town a-and run things like you used to. And while you were out there stomping around, alienating everyone, I had your back. And now look. :MARCEL: Josh. :VINCENT: Well, I have a witch to bury. You can take care of that mess. Condemned Property :HOPE: So I'm, like, cursed? Predicted to be the downfall of what, my family? New Orleans? The world? :FREYA: I... I have no idea. But you deserve to know what's going on. And we both need to prepare for the possibility that... things might not work out the way we want them to. :HOPE: You mean for my mom to die? :FREYA: For what happens inside of you any time tragedy strikes. For when your emotions are tested in ways you couldn't even imagine. :HOPE: How can anyone prepare for that? :FREYA: You aren't just anyone, Hope. You're a firstborn Mikaelson witch with... a terrifying amount of power, even without the darkness that your family is keeping you away from. :HOPE: So, what? I'm so sensitive, everyone's afraid I'm just gonna flip out? :FREYA: Well, when people like you and me flip out, entire villages can burn. Look... I know what it's like to have your family thrust you into a situation where the world is on your shoulders and... you're not at all sure if you have the strength to carry it. :HOPE: And how's that working for you? :FREYA: Not well. It's why I'm not with the woman I love. :HOPE: So then why don't you just... go back and deal with that and leave me to go try and find my mother. :FREYA: Hope, stop. :HOPE: Why? So you can keep stalling me? :FREYA: You can't shut down, or it'll eat you up inside. :HOPE: Leave me alone. :FREYA: Hope... :HOPE: I said leave me alone! :FREYA: Hope! Stop it! Are you ready to talk now? The Abattoir (Underground) :KLAUS: You're a fool. :MARCEL: Why? Because I fell for your sob story about Elijah? That even true? :KLAUS: Every word of it. Even at our most estranged, there was always a trace of the brother I loved, but not anymore. Every part of him was unfamiliar. I promised Hope I'd bring her mother home safely. :MARCEL: And instead, you turned the city upside down. :KLAUS: That was always the plan. Put the pressure on and see how the factions react. Vincent and the witches worked with us. The wolves were prepared to die for their Alpha, but the vampires... :MARCEL: They did nothing but resist. :KLAUS: They were always threatened by the freaks and the crossbreeds like us. A vampire took Hayley, so that those who care for her would suffer. They're keeping her alive for now. This is a game, and they're enjoying it. :MARCEL: Yeah, and you're playing right into that game. You may have gotten the answers that you needed, but you didn't get Hayley back, and now you've alienated an entire city. Why would you do that? :KLAUS: I can't save her if they don't fear me. And neither can you. St. Anne's Church :GRETA: The king has spoken, and we all come running. :JOSH: Yeah, well, he said he had news about Klaus. Personally, I'd like a front row seat for this one. :MARCEL: All right. Now, I know that most of you feel that I have been mistaken in some of my decisions lately. You feel that I've been living in the past, in the days when I was king, calling the shots, and my word was law. And I have to admit... you're right. I wanted to rule through trust, and through goodwill and consent. But as I said, I made a mistake. I lost control of you, but... no more. Until I can trust all of you to fall in line, and until Hayley Marshall is found, I am changing the rules. First, I'm restricting your movements. No more daylight rings. :(HEADLESS) VAMPIRE: You have no right to do that. You're not one of us anymore. decapitates the outspoken vampire. :KLAUS: That's right. We're not. :MARCEL: What we are... is in charge. Break the rules, defy our orders, no more head garden. Just your head. :KLAUS: Any questions? Salvatore Boarding School :ROMAN: Is it just me, or is this room starting to get a reputation? Henry jumped, and you look like you might. :HOPE: I had kind of a day. :ROMAN: Your mom? HOPE: No sign of her. And according to my aunt, all of the witches in New Orleans think that I'm gonna melt the city if she doesn't come home. :ROMAN: You can do that? :HOPE: Probably. I don't know. I think I'm just tired of everyone being so scared of me. :ROMAN: That's understandable. :HOPE: Now's the part that you're supposed to say that you're not. :ROMAN: Oh, I'm terrified. But I'm kind of a risk-taker. clears her throat. :ROMAN: That's my cue. :FREYA: A private audience with the boy who sweats diamonds. Nice. :HOPE: I'm sorry... for exploding like that. :FREYA: No. You shouldn't be. Look, you didn't ask for any of this. You didn't start it. :HOPE: But I'm the end of it. Right? One way or another? So what do we do now? French Quarter :IVY: Our krewe has been part of Carnival season since this city's earliest days. Through every tragedy, we uphold the tradition of celebration. Tonight, we parade in Colette's honor. We will lead her down our streets, and we will remember what we all stand for. The Spirit. The Earth. This city. Together as one. WITCHES: Together as one! IVY: Together as one! :WITCHES: Together as one! Together as one! Together as one! Together as one! Together as one! Together as one! Bayou and the werewolves hold a funeral for David. :LISINA: War has been declared on our people. First, the vampires kill a boy at the beginning of his journey. And then someone abducts our Alpha. And now our fate is in the hands of Klaus Mikaelson, a madman who denies his roots to our community, killing an irreplaceable friend. We are on our own. And we need to be ready to fight. St. Anne's Church vampires turn in their daylight rings. French Quarter :VINCENT: I knew you weren't gonna stay down for too long. What do you want? :KLAUS: You can take your time commemorating your dead, but when you're done, Marcel and I need your help. We know that it was a vampire who took Hayley, and with your magic... :VINCENT: You must be out of your mind, Klaus. I'm not doing any magic for you. Matter of fact, I must be out of my mind, because I thought you had it in you. I really thought that you had the potential to be a better man. But after this? No, sir. The witches are done being on call for you. All you know how to do is use and abuse. You treat us like we're pawns. Like we're pawns in your family's endless self-defeating schemes. No more. But congratulations. You made it back to the top of the food chain. But let me tell you something. If you come after my witches again, it is going to be a war, and I don't mean a war between you and the covens. I mean a war between you and me. And I hope you get that. :KLAUS: Yeah. The Abattoir :MARCEL: Where's Vincent? :KLAUS: We're on our own. :MARCEL: None of this makes sense. What could Hayley have done to deserve this? throws the box that they received with Hayley's skin. :MARCEL: What is that? :KLAUS: A message... from enemies I thought I buried long, long ago. END CREDITS See More Category:The Originals Season Five Category:Episode Transcripts